Matchmakers
by simba-rulz
Summary: What kind of sinister plan evolves between Goku, Chichi, Bulma, Krillin, Android 18, and Yamcha on a rainy day? Sure enough, Gohan and Videl torture!-Old fic left for lulz.
1. Truly Bored

A/N: Okay! Time for G/V torture! Bwahahahahahaha! I just love torturing those two!  
  
::Bond:: ~ telepathic ~ "talking" 'thinking'  
Chapter 1, Truly Bored  
  
It was raining outside. Everything was boring at the moment, that was until a little plan just grew in Chichi's head. "Hey guys, since its raining out, and I really want grand babies, how bout we play a game of matchmaker!" Chichi said. "You mean the kind where you flip the cards upside down and you try to get a pair? Oh! We should have the award be an all you can eat buffet at some really good restaurant!" Goku said in his normal innocent sounding voice. "Not that kind of matchmaking you baka!" Bulma said. Goku, Chichi, Bulma, Krillin, Android 18, and Yamcha were all at C.C. sitting in the living room. "The kind of matchmaker she's talking about is when you pair people up together as a couple, and when she said grand kids, she meant that she wanted Gohan and Videl to become an item." Yamcha said. "What! You mean I finally get to get my revenge on Gohan for blurting out "Oh I got it! Krillin has a crush on Android 18!" seven years ago!" Krillin said. 18 just smirked at the reminder of that little incident on Kami's Lookout. (A/N: Can we really still call it Kami's Lookout? I mean, Dende is now the guardian.) "So how are we going to get them together?" Chichi said ecstatically. (A/N: If you don't know what ecstatic means, get a dictionary! Or you could ask a parent.) "Oh! I know! We could lock them together in any small room nearby!" Goku said. " Isn't that what we ALWAYS do?" Krillin said. "Uh.I dunno!" Goku said, sounding like a five-year-old. "You could always kidnap the girl, take her somewhere, right a ransom that the boy has to go to the place where you have her hidden to save her life." Android 18 said in her normal cold voice. "Hey, that isn't that bad of an idea! Now I get to catch Gohan really caring for her! Oh this will be so good! Sweety, you're a genius!" Krillin said in a really excited voice. "Don't call me sweety!" Android 18 said while swinging a frying pan at Krillin's head.  
  
*BAM* *Crack* "What! Shoot! Chichi has gave all of our loved ones their own frying pan of doom!" Krillin said in a really scared voice. "Hey! It didn't hit me for once!" Goku said. "So, when are we gonna pull this off?" Yamcha said. "Hm.maybey tomorrow!" Chichi said. "So we'll meet here tomorrow at, lets say, 8 AM." 18 said. "Fine with me!" Chichi said. "Well, its getting late and I think we should be heading home." Krillin said. "Yeah." Yamcha said. "I can't wait till tomorrow!" Goku said. Then everybody went to sleep thinking of their wonderful scheme they would play tomorrow. ________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: This just seemed like a good place to end. So is it good, bad, in between. PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fiction, so please go easy on me! I'm gonna try to update soon. If you want something to happen in the story just tell me, thanks! ~ Amber 


	2. Woops!

A/N: OMG!!!! Reviews! All good ones, too! I was put on some peoples favorite page even! I feel so loved! I got some people complaining about not spacing out my paragraphs. I did space them out in Microsoft Word, but it came out in one big paragraph. I'm gonna try and make this one separate by separating it a little more. I just hope it comes out right.  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters! I don't even own this computer for heavens sake! I'm only 12 years old! Just don't tell FF.net I'm 12 till February 19, 2004. At that time, they won't have anything against me, since then I'll be 13! XD Enjoy!  
"taking"  
'thinking'  
::bond::  
~ telepathy ~  
Chapter 2, Woops!  
  
When morning came everyone was really exited about "The Plan!" Now this wasn't just any plan, this plan was considerably special to Chichi, since it might get her grand babies.  
When 8 AM came, the group all came to C.C. (A/N: Don't own Capsule Corp. either!) for there little meeting. This might get a little interesting.  
"Okay, Krillin, you through the rope, okay?" Bulma asked.  
"WHAT!!!!! Gohan will kill me if he finds out!" Krillin exclaimed.  
"I support having Krillin getting in the most trouble." 18 calmly said.  
" Why does everyone always put me in the most dangerous position!" Krillin said.  
"We do that because we know you'll do it for us." Bulma said.  
"Then why do I always get hit with the frying pan?" Goku questioned.  
"Goku, sometimes you can be so dumb." Chichi said to her naïve hubby.  
"Oh." Goku said.  
"Uh.shouldn't we be planning on how we're going to pull of "The Plan." Yamcha asked.  
"I agree with Yamcha, we need to get with the program," Chichi said, "since I want my grandchildren fast!"  
"Okay so Krillin drops the ropes, Yamcha takes her to the hide out, Chichi blindfolds her (A/N: There so cruel to Videl!), I write the ransom, 18 watches to make sure things are going AOK, and uh. lets see, Goku you, uh.well you help Krillin drop the ropes!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"Oh! Do I gotta?!" Goku said, "That sounds dangerous!"  
"Yes, Goku, you do!" everyone said in unison.  
"Well, at least I will have someone there with me!" Krillin yelled in happiness, "That means that Gohan will have to split the pain for us, so I only get half!"  
"Okay, so it's settled, everyone, get to your positions!" Yamcha yelled.  
*Meanwhile two certain teens were at lunch*  
"You know, I'm never gonna get used to watching you eat so much." Videl said to Gohan with her eyes almost falling out of their sockets  
"WHAT?! So I'm hungry!" Gohan said..  
"Totally disgusting, nerd boy!" Sharpener exclaimed.  
"Oh shut up Sharpie! Not everyone is exactly like you!" Erasa said while elbowing Sharpener.  
All of a sudden a net came and fell on Erasa, and then the net was pulled up somewhere.  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!! Help me Sharpie!" Erasa screamed. "PLEASE HELP!!!! Somebody, anybody!"  
"Who the HFIL would actually be interested in kidnapping Erasa anyway!" Videl said.  
"Uh.I'm drawing blanks." Gohan said.  
"Well, lets go save her!" Videl exclaimed.  
*Meanwhile behind a tree on the campus*  
"Those bakas!" 18 whispered, "They have the wrong girl! Ugh! That's just Goku and Krillin for you!"  
*Elsewhere*  
"Uh.Krillin are you absolutely positive that we have the right girl?" Goku asked.  
"I thought you said that you were sure!" Krillin said with a hint of worry in his voice.  
"Uh oh!" they both said in unison.  
"So what are we going to do?" Krillin muttered.  
"We could hope we have the right one." Goku mumbled.  
*Inside the net*  
'I wonder where they're taking me?' Erasa thought.  
'Hey! This is actually pretty fun! Oh Sharpie! Please be my knight in shining armor! If not Sharpie, then Gohan would do just fine!' Erasa almost squealed of delight at the thought.  
*10 Minutes later*  
"You bakas! You have the wrong girl!" Chichi yelled.  
BAM  
Crack  
Thud  
"Ugh! What was that for!" Goku and Krillin both yelled at the same time.  
"It was for messing up our plans to get my baby and that girl together!!!!" Chichi screeched.  
"Sheesh, Chichi, I think the people on New Namek probably heard you scream there!" Goku mumbled.  
"I seriously doubt that honey." Chichi said in her normal frustrated voice.  
*Meanwhile on New Namek*  
"Hey, Elder Moori, did you just here something that sounded like screaming?" a Namek asked.  
"Ha, That's just Goku's screeching wife." Moori said, "I'm not so surprised we can hear her out here. I wonder what Goku did to get her mad this time?" Moori said.  
"Who knows?" the other Namek said.  
*Back with our favorite couple*  
::Hey Gohan, where do you think they took Erasa?:: Videl thought through her bond with Gohan.  
::Its somewhere over.THERE!:: Gohan thought while pointing to the west.  
::That building over there looks like a nice place to hide someone:: Videl thought while flying in the direction of the building.  
Gohan and Videl (A/N: They're in the Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2 outfits BTW.) then just busted through the door to see their ditsy blond friend tied up in a chair with a rope tied around her mouth.  
Suddenly both of them noticed a woman in a yellow dress with her hair up in a bun at the side of the room.  
::Hey Gohan, isn't that.:: Videl thought but was cut off.  
"MOM?!" Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs.  
*Meanwhile on the Supreme Kai's planet*  
Kibito Kai and Elder Kai were playing checkers when.  
"Hey elder, did you just hear something?" Kibito Kai asked.  
"I don't think so." Elder Kai mumbled while having his attention to the TV set with some women working out on it.  
"Okay." Kibito Kai muttered.  
*Back at the hideout*  
"WHAT THE HFIL," Gohan yelled. "are you doing here?!?  
"Oh, you came with Videl sweety! Grand babies!" Chichi exclaimed excitedly while picturing her grandchildren.  
A/N: I got a review from Akanksha Mathur Chibi Dude that suggested I have them mess up and kidnap Erasa, well as you see, I put some thinking into that review and wrote it in this chappie! I really hope this chapter comes out right! I really did separate the paragraphs on the last chapter, it just came out wrong. I tried to say words other than "said" as much as I could. Oh yeah, I updated my settings page so I can get reviews from people that aren't authors, too! When I wasn't an author on FF.net, I knew how annoying that little thing was that came up and said "This author does not accept anymouse reviewers! I really wanted to let the author know what I thought. I really want opinions from the people who aren't authors on FF.net's opinions, too. I tried to make this chapter longer. Anyways, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	3. What the Heck?

A/N: I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!! This is my first fiction, so when I get reviewed, it feels so nice, warm, and fuzzy! I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with this chapter, I guess I'll just type whatever comes to my head! I hope the format of this page comes out correctly! If it doesn't, could one of you experienced authors tell me how to get the spacing right?  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!!! Get it through your thick skull!!! Well, maybe its not as thick as Goku's.  
"talking"  
~ thinking ~ (yes, I think I switched it around with telepathic)  
'telepathic'  
::bond::  
Chapter 3, What the Heck?!  
"MOM?! What are you doing with Erasa?! Why in the world would anybody kidnapp Erasa?" Gohan screamed.  
After having the rope off of her mouth, Erasa said mournfully, "I feel so hurt.both mentally, and physically!"  
"I knew those bakas had the wrong girl!" Chichi screeched.  
"What do you mean the wrong girl?" Videl muttered.  
Suddenly a blond came out of hiding.  
"She wanted to kidnapp you Videl." 18 mumbled, "She wanted to so you and your little boyfriend there can get married and have children"  
"WHAT! ME MARRY HIM/HER?!" Gohan and Videl both screamed in perfect unison.  
"Y-your kidding, right?" Videl said still in total shock.  
Just then Goku came out holding Krillin in his grasp, since Krillin was too scared to come out himself.  
"Hey Chi, you know that they already have a bond, right?" Goku whispered in total fear of seeing the all might frying pan of doom (A/N: Just to add, COPYRIGHT!!)  
"THEY DO?!" Chichi squealed, "That means I'm one step closer to grand babies!!"  
Now that the moment seemed right Bulma and Yamcha also came out of hiding.  
"You know, that was kind of funny!" Yamcha said, "I think we learned our lesson on letting Goku help with a job where you have to have some brains"  
"HEY!! I'm not dumb!" Goku yelled.  
"Yeah, he knows the word, "food" pretty well." Chichi said from experience.  
"What! Food," Goku said ecstatically, "where?"  
"Uh.shouldn't you be telling us what this was all about," Gohan said still in surprise, "you know, the little kidnapping Erasa thing?"  
"Oh, THAT!" Krillin said in total fear for his life.  
"Yeah, well like we said, we wanted to kidnapp Videl to get you two together. So we planned that we would have Goku and Krillin through the netting. Now knowing how Goku is, the result of getting the wrong girl probably doesn't surprise you at all." Bulma said very educationally.  
"HA! You don't actually think that I would have just fallen into it like that, did you?!" Videl said, "I think I can take care of myself better than that, and I don't think I need Gohan to be my little "knight in shining armor"!"  
When Videl said that, Gohan actually looked pretty sad, like if the plan would have went right, he might have enjoyed being Videl's hero. It was true though, she could take care of herself just fine.  
"Well, I think we'll be getting back to school now thank you very much!" Videl screeched while pulling Gohan out the door with her.  
"Ah! Don't they look so cute together." Chichi squealed while having tears in her eyes.  
Everybody other than Chichi was just standing there watching Videl sort of boss Gohan around. They already truly did look like a couple. Just as long as they don't get to frisky its just fine with them. Not that Chichi didn't want them to get a little "you know what" after all, she wanted her grand kids soon.  
At the End of the School day  
Now that the school day was over, and it was Friday, Videl decided she might go over to Gohan's house for awhile, to "train."  
Actually, Videl had been putting much thought into what she said earlier about not needing Gohan to help her. Although she didn't need him to help her, she just might enjoy having him be her hero.  
Of all things, she was just hoping Goten wouldn't be bugging them tonight. Not like that ever going to happen. That little squirt was just put on this planet to bug them. He and Trunks just loved to spy on them, like they were some couple.  
All of a sudden, a thought dawned on Videl, she really wouldn't mind having a boyfriend. After all, she is eighteen, so she should be aloud to make her own choices. Not that it would matter, that little thing about her only having a boyfriend if he could beat her dad, well lets just say that would be no problem for who she was thinking about.  
When she first met Gohan, she just thought he was one of those nerds, but actually he trained like her. He even had a nice figure and everything. If she would hook-up with him, she was sure other girls would be jelous. Of course, just because she wanted that, didn't mean it would happen any day soon. We can all just picture little naïve Gohan going out with her now can't we. HA! Like that will happen! Okay, maybe in the next ten years.  
She was now getting near his house. Maybe she would tell him how she felt tonight.  
~ Shoot! Even though everybody messed up on the hook-up thing, it still makes me think about maybe being with him. ~ she thought to herself.  
~ Okay Videl, you can do this. It won't be that hard to confess, now will it? Oh what am I thinking?! It would be just as hard as telling him I'm pregnant! There I go thinking about "our" future again! ~ she almost not just mentally, but phisically slaped herself there.  
"Here I go." she said outloud. 


	4. A Little Talk, or Not!

A/N: OH MY GOSH!!!! I've still had all good reviews! I love you guys and gals * hands off imaginary roses to everyone who reviewed *! I'm still going to try to update every night, even though I now have to, number 1: update P.C. (my website), number 2: memorize my like bazillion words for the exert of the play my literature class is doing, which I am one of the three lead roles I might add, number 3: do my giant amount of homework, and number 4: update this fan fiction! I have gotten nice reviews about how I update every night. The reason I update every night is because I want my fan fiction to remain on the top of the list on ff.net. If you haven't noticed, they list them by order of when they are updated. In case you haven't heard, this is my first fan fiction, and I'm really proud of this fiction by the way. I've had reviews saying that I'm really good for a first timer. I feel so special.  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin, got it?!  
"talking"  
~ telepathic ~  
'thinking' (A/N: I switched telepathic and thinking back to the way they were in the beginning. If you don't know what I mean, don't worry about it.)  
::bond::  
Chapter 4, A Little Talk  
  
~~~~~~~~ Videl's POV~~~~~~~~  
Finally that little house arrived on the horizon. 'I really want to tell him how I feel, you know about him, but let me tell you this, it aint easy!'  
'Oh well, its dinner time now anyway. Knowing his family, I don't think I want to interrupt them.'  
About half way back to the Satan estate she began thinking again. 'Wait! Was is just me, or did I just freak out of something. Even if it was dinner, I could have waited. Oh well, I might call him tonight, hopefully I won't chicken out then.'  
~~~~~~~~ Author's and readers POV ~~~~~~~~  
Dinner at the mansion owned by the super powerful, almighty (A/N: LOL! Yeah right!) Hercule, went pretty quite. The only things spoken were the traditional "What did you do at school to day?" and the traditional answer of "Stuff."  
~~~~~~~~ Back to Videl's POV ~~~~~~~~  
'It might be easier to tell him in person.' She thought. "Oh well, I guess I'll just call him and tell him to meet me in the park." She whispered out loud, to herself.  
She picked up the phone and dialed his phone number. To her surprise (A/N: NOT!) the little brat (A/N: No offense to Goten fans, I'm one, too!) answered the phone.  
"Hello, this is the Son residence, child speaking. How may I help you?" (A/N: When the boys at my school answer the phone, they say something similar, I thought it was funny, so I put it into this fiction. Oh, by the way, I don't own Travis's little phrase for answering the phone!) Goten squeaked of happiness, he absolutely loved answering the phone, especially when its for his brother.  
"Is your brother home?" she said on the other side of the phone.  
"Yeah, but why should I let you talk to him?" Goten squealed, he absolutely loved ruining his brothers social life, too.  
"Because if you don't, lets just say you'll have MY frying pan connecting with your skull!!" Videl cried.  
Before Goten could manage to say one more stupid phrase to Videl, his brother snatched the phone from him. "Your know fun niisan!" he mumbled. Oh well, she probably just wants to ask him out on a date. 'Wait! I have to tell kaasan! She will be so happy!' the little chibi just loved the thought. He quickly dashed off into the kitchen to tell his mother the wonderful news.  
"Hello?" Gohan said.  
"Gohan, will your little brother ever learn to be polite to people older than him?" Videl said with a tint of anger in her voice.  
"Most likely, no." he said matter-of-factly.  
"I was about ready to come over there and smack him with my new stainless steel frying pan your mom gave me!" Videl yelled.  
"W-what?" Gohan said sounding really frightened, "You have a f-frying pan?"  
"Yeah your mother told me that I might need it someday." She replied.  
*Gulp*  
'I'd better get to the point!' she thought.  
"Hey, uh, could you meet me at the park in about an hour?" she asked.  
"Sure, but why?" he questioned (A/N: Aren't you proud of me! I didn't repeat the word "asked"!)  
"You'll see.Well bye!" she rushed.  
'Wonder what that was about?' Gohan thought.  
~~~~~~~~30 minutes later. Yes, its still in Videl's POV~~~~~~~~  
'I'm going to try and keep this flight VERY slow. I'm not too rushed to just do one of the hardest things in my life ya know! Its not easy!'  
It wasn't long until I was at the park. He wasn't there yet, probably just getting his so-called "snack" before leaving. Soon he landed.  
"Hey!" I cried.  
"But isn't hay for horses?" he asked me.  
"Not that kind of hay you baka!" I screamed.  
"I have something I was really needing to tell you." I muttered.  
"Really?! Me, too! He responded.  
"Okay, on three we'll say it, one, two, three!"  
A/N: DUM, DUM, DUM! Cliffhanger! I hope I had enough words in this chappie! I also hope it will come out in fairly decent lines on FF.net. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Simba-rulz story of the moment:  
Name: Once Upon a Chibi  
Author: Candyland  
Story ID: 1306985  
Summary: This is my one of absolute favorite fan fiction on FF.net! What happens when Goten makes a wish for his brothers "own good" on the dragonballs? How will Gohan live with this for the next four months? Read to find out! (A/N: I tried to make it as similar as Candyland's summary is. 


	5. The Answer to My Evil Cliffy!

A/N: Okay, I know you probably are all..... disturbed that I haven't updated in like a month! I have an explanation! Really! You see, at the end of the school year we get all kinds of assignments, and usually when I'm done with homework it's rather late, and I like to read other fanfics also! I had my play thing about a week ago! I got an A+! YAY! I got every single word right! You wanna know something wonderful? School ended today! That means WAY more updates! Thats all for now! I hope that this turns out correctly! Sorry if the paragraphs are messed up!  
  
Disclamer: Me don't own DBZ! Akira Toriyama is the wonderful god who does! ^_^  
  
If you want the key to how people talk, go to eather chapters 1, 2, or 4. I messed up on chapter 3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5, The Answer to Your Wonderful Cliffy!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"One, two, three!" They speaked in unison.  
  
"I, well, sort of, uh...., l-like y-you!" Suprisingly, they said pretty much the same thing at the same time!  
  
"Y-you do?!" Both of them muttered.  
  
"HA! You know, we felt the same, and we both went through the 'I'm sure he/she doesn't like me that way anyways.'" Videl laughed.  
  
"W-well, I guess we would have to tell our parents if we were going to date you know..." Gohan mumbled in pure fear.  
  
"Then we had better start with my dad, since it would be easier than hearing your okaasan's 'When are my grand babies due?' story." Videl exclamed.  
  
"True." Gohan said while already picturing his kaasan dancing around in circles screaming, "GRAND BABIES!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Gulp*  
  
"Then if we want to get this over with, lets do it now...." Gohan whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Videl nodded.  
  
So they flew off towards the almighty, super dee duper, hero's house (A/N: Lol!).  
  
Videl was enjoying the view of the towns lights below her, even though she would hear her fathers screaming in less than 15 minutes. 'Oh well, better enjoy the sounds of the town now, since my tousans screaming is probably going to make me go deaph. Then the jimongous (A/N: I actually own that word!) mansion came into view. Gohan and Videl landed near the back door so not to atract to much attention. 'I can already hear, "THE DAUGHTER OF HERCULE IS GOING OUT WITH SOMEBODY!" frase.' 'Oh well, maybey Sharpener would leave me alone then...'  
  
Videl pressed the button on the intercom to talk to one of the maids, or butlers (A/N: FOR ALL YOU GUYS, US GIRLS DON'T HAVE TO BE YOUR LITTLE SERVANT ON HAND AND FOOT!!!!! *pants* ^_^Now that thats said, back to the story!). One of the maids named Jamima (A/N: Gotta love the name Jamima! It's pronounced J-U-MY-MU. ^_^) answered.   
  
"Yes, who may I have the pleasure of talking to?" Jamima asked in a cheery voice.  
  
"Hey, Jay (A/N: It rymes!), it's me, Videl"  
  
"Oh hi sweety, come on in!" Jamima exclamed.  
  
With that the doors lock came undone, and Gohan and Videl walked into the extremely big monument to the ONE AND ONLY *drum roll* HERCULE! (A/N: Roles eyes) They walked by some maids and butlers, and Videl asked a butle the dreaded question.  
  
"Hey, Bob, (A/N: LOVE THE NAME BOB!!!!) would you possibly know where my otousan is?  
  
"Well Miss Videl, I think he is in the gym training with that blond guy you go to school with...." Bob answered.  
  
"Oh great! That idiot is here!" Videl almost screamed.  
  
'Hmm.... I wonder which one she's talking about? Is she talking about Hercule or Sharpener? There both idiots?' Gohan thought.  
  
So, Videl and Gohan walked to Hercule's spectacular, number 1 gym. (A/N: Sorry, but I just love to add Hercule jokes.) On the way Gohan saw atleast 20 rooms.  
  
"Hey Vidy, how did you get such a big house? Was it from your dad being the world champion, or taking credit for beating Cell?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Mostly taking your credit for beating Cell."  
  
"Wow, I would have had this big of a house if the world would have found out? Thats freaky..."  
  
Gohan and Videl then opened the door to the gym to see Hercule and Sharpener doing scarier poses than even Saiyaman's. Suddenly when Hercule and Sharpener saw Videl grabbing on to Gohan's arm, the gasped.  
  
"Videl! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!" Hercule screamed.  
  
"Yeah, Videl, we should be going out, not you and nerd boy." Sharpener said.  
  
"Tousan, Gohan and I need to discuss something with you..." Videl mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU MAY NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hercule yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Other world with King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Currently the three were playing a game of go fish when all of a sudden they heard a man scream "YOU MAY NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What in the world, errrr..., other world, was that?" King Kai asked.  
  
"Wonder who's in trouble?" Gregory said.  
  
"Who knows."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Gohan and Videl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daddy, you said that if a got someone who could beat you in a fight than I could date him!" Videl suprisingly whined.  
  
"NO!! That is final!" Hercule screamed.  
  
"Oh really, remember what he did in the Cell games, and in the fight with Evil Buu?" Videl smirked.  
  
"OH FINE!" Hercule screached, "You may date him." He said.  
  
"Thanks!" Gohan and Videl both said.  
  
"Now off to my house..." Gohan mumbled.  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Not much to say that I didn't say in the first A/N other than REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, sorry about any spelling errors. My daddy is using my Microsoft Word disc, so I'm stuck using notepad.... 


	6. Beddy Time, Annoying Little Brothers, an...

A/N: Okay, okay! Sorry guys/gals! I know, I know, I haven't updated in like, a month, and I'm really sorry 'bout that. I've had a serious case of writers block, and alot has been goin' on in my life. To start off, one of our bunnies, who we thought was a male, gave birth to three baby bunnies. I tried to raise these bunnies. One of them, who was the least healthy, died right off the bat. Then the other two were doing fine for awhile, but in the end they......past on...:'( I really miss them! :( I can't change the past though, so I've gotta move on. While one of the bunnies died, my 'friend', Emily, said, "Ooooooh, and YOU wanna be a VET?!" *sarcasticly* Oh okay, lets see, if animals die I just go 'Oh well!' Grrrr! The 'Oh and you wanna be a vet?!' thing explains her better. I mean, dude! If an animal dies, you'de better care if your gonna be a vet! -_- Anyway, I'm gonna try and update more after this... I can't gaurentee though, 'cause God has been quite cruel to me over the last month, but I promise, I'LL TRY! ^_^ On with the storie!  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own nuttin! Akira Toryima owns the blessed thing called DBZ! ^_^ Me only a fan! Okay?! Me no own 'Miss Independant' either! Whats her face owns it!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
::Bond::  
  
//Telepathic\\ (the one that changes about every chapter! *sweatdrops* ^_^)  
  
*action*  
  
(A/N) I sure as heck hope ya know this one if your on FF.net at all. It's me buttin' in!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Satan Mansion, 10:30 PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6 (I think...^_^), Beddy time, annoying little brothers, and a boring morning.  
  
"Heh, this might be a little interesting..." Videl muttered.  
  
Videl was currently getting ready for bed, after telling her father that her and Gohan were dating. They had decided that they would tell a certain woman in a yellow dress, who can magicaly make a frying pan appear in her hands, feed one saiyan, and two demi saiyans, AND on top of that boss around the strongest people in the universe, tommorow (A/N: Obviously they're telling Goku also, but he's not the one to worry about. ^_^). It was rather late when they had told Hercule. They had planned to tell Goku and Chichi (A/N: Magic frying pan woman. ^-^) after school tommorow. Chichi would PROBABLY jump to conclutions and think that they were getting married, or Videl was pregnant with her grandbabie(s).   
  
*sweatdrop* 'I can already see Chichi dancing around in circles while screaming "GRANDBABIES!!!!" I mean, just because we're dating, doesn't mean we're getting married...' *blush* '...WHY DOES THAT THOUGHT ALWAYS COME TO MY HEAD?! I mean, he's a nice guy, but I don't wanna jump to conclutions...' *sigh* 'Although I can picture him being the one for me to spend my whole life with...and have my children with... Oh well, why worry myself with those thoughts now, I have school tommorow, and it's already 10:30. (A/N: WHAT?! So I'm using MY bedtime!)pSo, before long, the thoughts of things to come driffted (A/N: I hope I spelled that right, since I'm doing this with Notepad instead of Microsoft Word...) away, and she fell into the land of dreams, where anything can happen, and dreams can come true. (A/N: That sounded like a Disney commercial...XD)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Son House, 6:30 PM (or in other words, we're backing up 4 hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Niichan, Niichan, what did you tell Neechan?!" The little pip-sqeak (A/N: A cute one, too! ^-^) asked.  
  
*blushes* "Sorry lil' bro, I can't tell." Gohan rushed, not wanting Goten to know, mostly because he can already picture Goten running around saying, 'Kaasan! Niichan has a GIIIIIIIIIIRL FRIEND!!!!!'. 'Bad thoughts, bad, bad, thoughts.'  
  
"Awwwwww! Why not?!"  
  
"You'll understand in a few years..." (A/N: Yeah, when he dates many girls and always has his cellphone by his side! Lol, watch GT and you'll know what I mean. ^_^)  
  
"Please tell me! Pwetty pwease with 500,000,000,000 pieces of chocolate cake on top!" the child sqeaked.  
  
"Fine, I told her that...uh...that...WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING AFTER SCHOOL TOMMOROW!" Gohan said before thinking strait. Well, atleast it was partially true. They were going to go strait to the house after school. Can't say it wasn't true.  
  
*gasps* "Can I come?!" Goten squeeled.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"You ask to many questions, you know that?"  
  
"Oh fine! Phewy! (A/N: I use that word all the time. ^_^)" the child said, finally giving in.  
  
Dinner at the Son house went as usuall, Chichi cooking at unnatural speeds, while Goku, Gohan, and Goten all pretty much inhailed there food. About 150 bowls of rice later (A/N: Divide 150 by 3 and you get 50, so thats how much each of them ate.) the three food inhailers were stuffed (A/N: Is that even possible?) and holding there stomaches.  
  
"Wooh! That was great!" Goku exclaimed. (A/N: Food is such a blessing, isn't it? ^-^ Me like food!)  
  
"Thanks, mom!" Gohan and Goten both said at about the same time.  
  
"So, Gohan, where did you go not long ago?" the frying pan wielder asked.  
  
"I just had to tell Videl something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Uh...to...meet me after school, yeah!" Gohan answered, again, giving away PART of the truth. He didn't want to tell her right now, telling someone like Chichi that your dating is something that must be well planned out.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Niichan, why do you blush when we mention Videl???" Goten asked, even though he most likely didn't know that that was an embarassing question for Gohan to answer.  
  
*blush*"Uh..."  
  
"OH I KNOW!" Goku exclamed, "YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU?!" (A/N: This all happens while Goku is doing this ^_^ face.)  
  
*blush*"Uh..."  
  
"Niichan, why do you keep saying 'uh'?" the child asked, yet again, and odd question.  
  
*gulp*"Err..."  
  
"YAY! You said something else!"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Satan Mansion, 6:15 AM (A/N: Can you imagine that I started school at 7 AM?)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*yawn*'What a wonderful dream!' Videl said while stretching.  
  
She was refering to the dream where Gohan was quite the good kisser. (A/N: Lol, lucky, lucky, girl! ^_^ I wanted to kiss Gohan!) I think we should leave the dream at that.   
  
"Looks like it's another 'wonderful' Monday." *rolls eyes*  
  
Videl then went over to her closet and got out her normal style of clothing, meaning a long shirt, shorts, and gloves with the fingers cut out. (A/N: Other than the gloves, that sounds like my clothes...) She then went to get her OSH bagde, so she could put all of her clothes in a nice stack while taking a bath. On the way to the bathtub, she almost tripped over a bar of soap, but saw it, so she just picked it up and put it on the side of the tub. (A/N: Whats that thing called? ?_?)pAfter having her bath, Videl put her clothes on (A/N: I hope that some of the guys reading this aren't perverts, cause that would be yucky to explain putting her clothes on.) and went down stairs to have breakfast. As usaull, she was alone, since her dad was always doing something with a girl, sometimes going strait through the night. It made Videl sick to think that he would do 'something' with a female, and then just go off to another one. She missed the way he was before her mother had died, and before he was the 'champ'. Unfortuantly, the good days are long gone, so theres no reason to go thinking about them now. The days when he would take her to the park with her mother, and the times when they would go to the ice cream shop and get rocky road ice cream, was long gone. It amazed Videl how someone could change so much within such little time. Now the only time he REALLY worried about her was if she was dating a boy, or a boy was around with her. She liked spending her time over at the Son house, atleast it gets her away from her fathers pathetic fame. Sure, having money could be a good thing, but man, it just gets annoying after a while.  
  
Her breakfast was what any other person could call a typical breakfast. It was eggs, toast, and bacon.(A/N: I dunno what bacon made of piggies tastes like, cause I can't have it, but I'm not interested anyway. Turkey bacon is fine with me. ^_^) The maid who cooked made really awesom eggs, so those were the first ones to go. Then a little bit of the toest, the bacon, and then the rest of the toast.  
  
  
  
Videl then hurried upstairs to her room to get her backpack. The radio was on, and it was playing one of her favorite songs.  
  
  
  
She turned off the radio before she even had the chance to listen to it, since she could listen to it later, since right now she needs to get to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Roof of OSH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Wonder how late he's going to be today...' she said, refering to our (A/N: Or atleast mine! ^.^) favorite male character.  
  
Soon she saw our favorite male (A/N: So I'm a little obsessed with Gohan...is that a bad thing?! ^_~) character over the horizon...while wearing that wacky looking costume...that Bulma had to have been nuts while making...(A/N: XD)  
  
Ah...another day at the wonderful OSH. -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPPIE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, bad, good, okay, what? Again, sorry for not so frequent updates. You might also notice how Videl has became the person I most often use as the main POV. I do that because I'm alot like her, so all I have to do is imagine myself in her position, write what I'm thinking, and VWALAH! ^.^ I have had people compliment me on this story, which I thank every single person who has done that, or just reviewed *hugs reviewers*. : ( The sad thing is, this story doesn't quite fit MY aproval. I always make quite high standards I put on myself, and if I feel like something doesn't fit my standards, I usually let people know. ^_^ Don't worry though! This story lives on! I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE! I just really hope something bad doesn't come up! Today I had a nose bleed, and let me tell you, it scared me. I haven't had one that bad for nine years. That was when I was three. -_- Anyway, I'm now starting a credits thingy, so read on!  
  
tiki11- Thank you! It's nice to hear that you liked this chapter! I know I haven't updated in a month, and like I said, I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MORE!  
  
EvilSmartDude- Again, YES I KNOW, I NEED TO UPDATE MORE! ^.^ Thanks for not chewin' on me for grammer! I always try to use what I learn in school! After all, thats what my mommy pays for, for me to get an education.  
  
gohanrox- Lol! Yeah, I imagine it is cute. I don't really judge my fics in the 'cute', 'funny', or any other catagory, but hey! Thanks for callin' the ficcy cute! Lol!  
  
Aruba- THANKS! *thinks to self* So the plot is good...  
  
Kay-chan- As I say to everyone, thanks! Of cource I won't make it a lemon! I'm only twelve! I can't plot that much evilness! Lol, this is just a general romance, nothin' yucky.  
  
Princess Bra- Yeah, I'm working out the line thing. Now of cource I HAVE to make Goten torture Gohan! Whats a fic with teen Gohan in it without torture from his evil little bro?! Thanks for reviewin'!  
  
GohansChica- Lol, yeah, I know. It was obvious! I was really trying to come up with something else, but all I drew was blanks. Another thing is I kept on getting the good ole' 'UPDATE!' from people, so I had to hurry.  
  
Kayomie- Yeah, I know they're short, but hey! I'm a first timer! I'm still learning, so by the tenth chapter I should get longer chapters comin'! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Darkness Vampire Videl- Lol, you sound just like me! I know, it was a little evil to cut the last chappie so short. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Akansha Mathur Chibi Dude- Yeah, thanks for pointing out my errors. I know there are 3 'theres'. Again, thats what I go to school for! To learn! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gohan-Kun Shin- Lol! The Jamima thing actually came from some boys at school! They joke around a bit too much, but hey! Most of the humor in this story is stuff I've heard from boys! I always have my own ideas added in though. ^_~ XD I didn't notice the Aunt Jamima thing with waffles though! Lol! Yeah, Herc should have argued more, I agree... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF REVIEWS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW! 11 reviews for chapter 5! O_O I can't believe it! They like me, they really, really, like me! :P ONLY 10 MORE REVIEWS TIL' I HAVE 50! Keep 'em comin'!  
  
PUSH ME!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	7. Sorry guys!

Okay...I hate to say this...but...I'm going to discontinue this story... I really have absolutly NO ideas for it... If anyone is willing to take this story as there own, and to continue it, hey, dude/dudette, it's all yours. This is a first-come-first-serve kind of thing. I'm going to give this to the first person. Anyway, if you do want to continue this, PLEASE do NOT make it a lemon, 'cause that's just discusting. Anyway, bye guys!  
  
PS: Read some of my other fics! Right now I'm starting a new GV romance, which I PROMISE will be MUCH better than this one has been. 


	8. There is hope

Okay. I've made another decision. I'm going to KEEP Matchamkers. Yes, I will add a new chapter soon. Right now I'm redoing like, all of the chapters. Some of the chapters were made before I knew HTML, so I'm now tagging them. Anyway, you can thank Akanksha Mathur Chibi Dude for making me continue it. I never really thought anyone would want ME to continue it. I guess I just don't have much confidence with this fic.  
  
*sigh* Anyway, until I get the next chapter up, PLEASE read Red Lightning. It's my BEST fic. I mean it. It's probably 50 times better than this one. Gohan is the main character. If you love Gohan and Goten brotherly kawaiiness, you must read this fic. ^o^ Goten's only 2 in this fic, so he is SOOOOOOO kawaii. Yes, I myself go 'Awww.' when I'm writing it. Pathetic, huh? Anyway, READ RED LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. AN

**A/N:** Not a real chapter. I would just like to make a statement to this idiot who's flamed all of my fanfics, **Passinby**. Here's what he/she's said:

**On Dangerous Thoughts:**  
OMG! i hate yaoi! this is really horrible and gohan is the worst UGh! how can u like that freak? like ew! my one and only love is Tuxedo MASK or Darien, he's like the hottest guy ever!so like never update again! EVER! GOHAN SUCKS!

_My Response:_  
:) I said that if you don't like yaoi, Gohan or Bejiita, to just not read it. That simple. Everyone has his or her different opinions. Tuxedo MASK! DARIEN! Now, that, that my friends is scary. A dubbie. A Sailormoon dubbie. It's TUXEDO KAMEN! MAMORU! I LOOOOVE Mamo-chan. He is hot, I agree.

I'll update whenever I want, thanks!

**To Hanashi no Sengoku Jidai:**  
another stupid fic... y do u even bother with this crap? i mean i've read TONS of dumb stuff but this takes the cake... sheesh!

_My Response:_  
Yet again, don't like it, don't read it. I think you need to go back through Kindergarten. I aid at a Kindergarten, and honestly, the five year olds have better grammar. /

**To Destiny:**  
what the hell is "my precious dreams...i must find them" supposed to be? u really ought to stop riting, this is like a disgrace to all ANIME!

_My Response:_  
You're an disgrace to all anime. If you've seen Sailormoon Super S, you would obviously know that the Dead Moon Circus is trying to find the Golden Dream Mirror.

**To Red Lightning:**  
blablabla... u just repeat crap over and over ag ain.

_My Response:_  
Actually, Red Lightning is very original. For one, nearly all of my fanfics are romance. RL is adventure, with no romance. That's not "repeating." 

**To A Love Long Lived:**  
wat is with u? y do u keep writin this crap? i told u that u r no riter so stop tryin. reincarnation? wat's with that? its so overdone. n y do u like simba so much? its disney! disney sucks.

_My Response:_  
I wrote that fic when I was in _sixth grade_. I know the reincarnation thing is over-used. That's why I abandoned that fic years ago. Disney doesn't suck, actually. It's educational. Adults of all ages like The Lion Kind (proof being that they made a musical of it). Sailormoon's dub _is_ stupid. 

**To Matchmakers:**  
wats with the huge paragraf? its hurtin my eyes. do u know what a PARAGRAF is? PARAGRAF!

_My Response:_  
Have you even been through Kindergarten? It's PARAGRAPH! I wrote that fic when I was in _fifth grade_. I didn't know HTML. I fixed the problem in the second chapter. ;; You need to get a life, you know that?  
To Why Me:  
sigh where on earth do u get these crappy ideas?

_My Response:_  
My brain, obviously. XD

Lets all bug this weirdo! Her email address is 

I felt a serious need to respond to him/her (with a complete chapter dedicated to her) because it's idiots like him/her that inspire me to write. It overjoys me that my fifth grade works confuse illiterate people such as him/her.


End file.
